dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Megatron
Megatron (メガトロン, Megatoron), originally named and known as Megatronus (メガトロナス, Megatoronasu), is a fictional character and one of the many main antagonists of the DC series. He is the awesomely powerful leader of the Decepticon forces, and the founder of their most well-known and feared uprising. Megatron is, in many ways, a fallen hero. As a young, charismatic leader have forged in battle and the heritage of war, he began to believe in a grand purpose for his race—it is the Transformers' glorious destiny to rule an empire which will span the universe. The polar opposite of his mortal enemy and his former brother-in-arms Optimus Prime, he feels great contempt for other Transformers who, he feels, betray their proud heritage by demanding peace and cooperation with weaker life forms. It is the destiny of the Decepticons to bring order to the universe through conquest, though in the millions of years since coining this purpose it remains to be seen how much of his mission statement is altruistic... and how much of it is mere words built to fuel warriors to further his desire for personal power. "Peace through tyranny." :—Megatron. Appearance :Voice actor: Frank Welker (English), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), Not Known (French), Oliviero Corbetta (Italian), Hans-Jürgen Wolf (German), Juan Carlos Lozano (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Arto Nieminen (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Alexander Kovriznyh (Russian), Paweł Szczesny (Polish), Ja-hyeong Gu (Korean), Juan Carlos Lozano (Spain-Spanish), Gerardo Vásquez (Latin American Spanish) Biography Megatron is the very powerful and utterly ruthless leader of the Decepticons. His imposing robot form is dominated by his primary weapon - his arm-mounted fusion cannon, capable of leveling a city block in one blast. Those Decepticons that serve him faithfully may find themselves rewarded, but the moment they fail, they will be discarded and made an example of. Megatron is very intelligent, but oftentimes blinded by his own ruthless ambition. Spending countless cycles in the gladiatorial pits of Kaon taught Megatron that only the strong survive. Megatron secretly assembled an army of Decepticons in order to launch an attack for control of the planet Cybertron. Having used Dark Energon to power his troops, Megatron now looks to defeat the Autobots by attacking their escape vessel, the Ark. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian Tank, when arriving to Earth he adapts the Earth vehicle mode of an Earth Tank. Contrary to natural assumptions, his fusion cannon becomes the cannon barrel. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Megatron_TFD_Vehicle.png|Megatron's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early years In the waning years of the Golden Age of Cybertron, Megatronus (who named himself after one of the original founding members of The Dynasty of Primes) was a gladiator who fought in the Kaon arena, where he quickly rose to power as champion of its gladiatorial pits. Observing a disparity in freedom among the classes of his race, and that the ruling class was corrupt and all-powerful, Megatron turned rhetorician, trying to effect change. In drawing attention to this inequity, he inspired a Hall of Records clerk named Orion Pax, and the two joined forces to end corruption and bring equality to the masses. Orion and Megatronus became close allies, almost like brothers. Megatronus before he and Orion Pax appeared before the Council. Megatronus threatened the council, promising to overthrow them and instate himself as the next Prime—a declaration of hostility that shocked Orion, and moved him to an impassioned speech in favor of autonomy that successfully swayed the council where Megatronus had failed. Jealous, Megatronus left the council and Orion behind, then disappeared. Battles of Cybertron Six years later, he had shortened his name to Megatron and have then quickly assembled a small group of his followers—including perennial loyalist Soundwave, Lugnut and other like-minded warriors—into an army together beneath him he would name "Decepticons", beginning the war for Cybertron, his mission to restore the Decepticons to glory and overthrow the Autobots, and vowing to find the Matrix of Leadership which was denied to him by the council. In these early, shadowy days, Megatron is known to have attacked the outer cities, and was responsible for the death of the previous leaders of the Autobots. Under Megatron's leadership, the war saw Megatron successfully take the city of Kaon, which al contained the very arena he fought in as a gladiator and quickly risen to power as champion, as the Decepticon capital. When Zeta Prime tried to meet with him to talk him out of this course of action, Megatron confronted Autobot leader, the two fought, and Megatron successfully slew him. Unfortunately Megatron found that Zeta was not in possession of the Matrix of Leadership, which was promptly passed to Optimus already that Megatron had long-sought, becoming the new Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. Trypticon Incident During the War After his assassin Skyquake failed to kill Optimus at the Battle of Technahar, Megatron became obsessed with the Autobot leader and decided that destroying him was his right alone. Furthermore, Megatron's wartime achievements were not limited to those achieved through might: he also created the deadly cybonic plague which wiped out millions at Tyger Pax and found a way to weaponize Tox-En which he used to wipe out an entire unit in front of a horrified Bulkhead. Dark Spark Incident Preparing Departure It was through similarly poisonous means that Megatron came closest to seizing victory in the war's final stages, but the war and its casualties was infecting the Core of Cybertron itself and draining the planet of most of its energy, thus leaving Cybertron in ruin and forced the whole Transformer race to exile into space. Learning that the Autobots were planning a space voyage to search for new worlds and new sources of power, Megatron would not leave the planet unguarded and appointed his lead scientist Shockwave in charge of the Decepticon forces on Cybertron in his absence while he and his elite forces–including the treacherous, scheming second-in-command Starscream, who considered Megatron a relic and sought leadership of the Decepticons for himself, and Megatron's most loyal subordinate, Soundwave—boarded a space cruiser and launching into space to pursue the Autobots' own craft. After navigating through a treacherous meteor shower, the Autobots' craft found itself being confronted by the Decepticons' warship and the two ships engaged in a fierce battle that was abruptly concluded when both caught in and passed through the unstable g-forces of the nearby planet Earth and both ships ended-up crashing there, knocking all the occupants into stasis lock. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Megatron Wikipedia * Megatron Teletraan 1: The Transformers Wiki * Megatron Transformers Wiki Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:DC Universe Characters